


Experimentation

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Manip, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes wants to try new things to see what turns him on. Watson is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation




End file.
